I like the Rain
by GothicAngel09
Summary: Rio is scared of thunderstorms,but help is on the way.Please R&R!


_**A/N: **This is my first Spiral fic, I'm so excited! I have been watching my DVD's like crazy and also reading some really great fics on here so I could get these characters just right. I hope I got it and I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I don't own Spiral. _

_**Warning: **One curse word. So if that offends, you have been forewarned. _

_**Pairings: **mostly Rio/Kousuke, slight Eyes/Rio and even less Eyes/Kanone. But its there if you squint. _

The rain pounded against the window, and a clap of thunder resounded throughout the room. Rio Takeuchi whimpered, and slid a little further under the covers.

"Oh… I hate thunderstorms…"

Usually she would be unafraid; Eyes would be here to comfort her. Unfortunately, he was on yet another tour, and wouldn't be back for another week. It made the room that much more intimidating. And scary. She almost wished she were back at the hospital. It seemed safer there, even though she had been kidnapped by the Hunters. Thank goodness that was over- at least for now. The Hunters had been challenging, and yet she had never been challenged nearly as hard as when she had faced Ayumu Narumi. Rio still didn't quite understand it. She had been completely victorious, yet somehow at the last he had managed to yank that from her grasp. Landing her yet again in the hospital because of her reopened wound. She rejoined the battle full force just in time to make an assault on the Hunters. And then there was…

"Kanone…" she whispered. Even saying his name hurt. The betrayal was fierce and cut to the heart of all the Blade Children. But Rio knew it had hurt Eyes the most. She could see it, even through the emotionless mask he always wore. That was why he had been all too eager to travel again. She wasn't quite sure why she was so worried. Sure, they were friends, but what Rio couldn't explain were the butterflies she got every time she thought of him. Why, even now, she almost hurt from his missed presence. "Rio, you're being silly…" she said to herself with a chuckle. But that didn't stop the thoughts.

'_Knock… Knock…'_

Rio jumped, and then chided herself. "Now you're really being silly…"

'_Knock…Knock…' _

"Come on princess, open the door!" An impatient voice yelled from the other side. Rio got up and went to the door. Opening it she found a very annoyed Kousuke on the other side.

"Jeez… took you long enough. What were you doing?"

"Nothing!" Kousuke scanned the room and noticed the rumpled blankets on the bed. "Oh I see… you were hiding from the storm, weren't you?"

"No!" Kousuke gave her a glare. "Okay, maybe I was. Thunderstorms are just so scary. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I…" He reached up and scratched his head. "Jeez, don't make such a big deal out of it, but I was kinda worried about you." He smirked, and then added, "You being a big baby when it comes to storms and all."

'_Whack!'_

"Ouch… that hurt!" Kousuke exclaimed, nursing a now injured head.

"Good, it should have. But… thanks for coming." Silence. Awkward, awkward silence.

"So, um… are we gonna stand in the doorway all night?" Rio could feel herself blushing, and knew she must be five shades of red right now. "Of course not, come in." she mumbled, embarrassed. Kousuke smiled, and pretended not to notice as he walked inside Eyes' apartment. The thunderstorm still raged outside, and a clap of thunder made Rio jump. Kousuke just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rio asked angrily.

"Nothing. So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We could watch a movie or something. Eyes has a huge collection."

"Figures. That sounds good, I guess." So after deciding on a movie, (which took forever, as you can imagine), both settled on the couch to watch 'Ice Age.' Rio grew so engrossed in the movie that she forgot about the thunderstorm outside. And Kousuke was so engrossed he didn't notice Rio lay her head on his shoulder when she began to get sleepy. Eventually, her eyes grew heavier and heavier until she could no longer keep them open. Kousuke soon heard her rhythmic breathing. He turned his head and that's when he noticed… her. Her head laying on his shoulder, a few pieces of hair draped across her face. The way she looked so angelic asleep, it was hard to imagine she was the same girl who annoyed the hell out of him when she was awake. But this close she looked…

"Beautiful…" Oh crap. Had he just said that out loud? Good thing Rio was still asleep. He had to get his thoughts elsewhere, so he tried refocusing his attention on the movie. But all he could think about was the girl sitting beside him. Leaning against him. Close enough to lean in and- whoa!

"I've got to get out of here." So after turning off the TV and laying Rio gently on the couch, (replacing his shoulder with a pillow), he quietly snuck out. The next morning, sunlight streaming in woke Rio, and it took her a second to realize where she was and what has happened. When she remembered, she smiled. Maybe thunderstorms weren't so bad after all…

_**A/N: **And that's it! So… how was it? Please review! Oh, and I also don't own 'Ice Age.' Though I do own a copy, that movie is so cute! I'm not sure if that is a movie they would actually watch, but, it's all I could think of. Hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
